logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Snelfu
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to File:Paramount1914.jpg! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Tmanokc (Talk) 06:13, January 1, 2012 Thank you :3, I have been trying my best to keep things good here!Well... why are you reading this... There is nothing to read... I SWEAR THERE IS NOTHING TO READ! (Logopedia and DOAWK wiki admin) 16:00, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: User Reports Thanks for the apology. Digifiend 18:57, March 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Admin Request Hi Snelfu, to become a Logopedia administrator, you need to know a good amount of "Wikicode", know how Logopedia works along with it's policies, have at least 1,000 edits, and be active at least once a week. By the way, the official page for admin requests is Logopedia:Requests for adminship, yet no one has requested in a while. We have a decline in the activity of certain administrators, and I was considering to give rights to one or two people. Since you are interested, and meet all requirements, I would be happy to grant you admin rights. Since you asked a while ago, and I just replied now (I apologize for that), if you are still interested, please let me know on my talk page. Thanks for reading. Alxeedo TALK 19:21, April 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Admin Okay, great. You are now an administrator. If you need any help with anything, feel free to ask. Alxeedo TALK 01:27, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Gimail Guess what, User:Gimail, who has been blocked for a year, left us some more mess to cleanup, and not just the things you reported him for. I just used my new admin powers for the first time to restore the Walmart article, which had been moved to Walmart Pizza, then blanked. Someone marked it for deletion in good faith, but I reverted the vandalism and moved it back to the original location. Be vigilant, it wouldn't surprise me if there's more. Digifiend 12:34, April 7, 2012 (UTC) New logo? So, based on our votes on the front page, people think we need a new logo, should we do something about this? How should we get a new logo?Well... why are you reading this... There is nothing to read... I SWEAR THERE IS NOTHING TO READ! (Logopedia and DOAWK wiki admin) 16:41, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Alexlogo90 Thank's for blocking Alexlogo90! THEMADHATTERHOUSE 06:32, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Not to be rude or anything, but Will you please remove the PBS photo for 2002-2009! It was used from 2009-! Please remove the photo and replace it with the right logo! Nevadabell 02:16, May 13, 2012 (UTC) About the Warner Bros. Classic Animation page Should we delete this page? Since we have pages for Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies, I thought that page was rendered unusable. Nevadabell 02:17, May 13, 2012 (UTC) : :Well, should we move the photos to either page and/or duplicate them? Nevadabell 00:18, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::No. There are other classic animations besides just Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies. Digifiend 00:55, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I know that. There's Popeye, Herman and Katnip, and a ton of other things that may need pages. Nevadabell 00:57, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Then my suggestion to you, young man, is to put your focus on those title cards and not worry too much on the welfare of the existing studio logo pages. This discussion is closed. Snelfu 01:03, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Profanity on FOP Wiki A person on the FOP Wiki used H**l and A** and fr****ng. Please go on that site and create a user reports page, put him/her in, invite other admins, and BADA-BADA-BING! She'll dare not to go on that site! Nevadabell 00:55, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :Oh for goodness sake! Go report it to that wiki's admins. It's not our business. Digifiend 09:24, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I have to be anonymous. Because another person blocked me for "spamming links to external sites". But I'll tell him alright. I love stamps and I'm 21. 03:41, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :If it was directed at someone, than that is a concern to be reported their admins, but if it was not directed at anyone, then I don't see a problem. Hell, ass frigging? is not that bad. --AxG 11:32, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :It's still a swear, and Wikia is G-rated! I love stamps and I'm 21. 16:28, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Give it up! And by the way, I've reported you on FOP Wiki. w:c:fairlyoddparents:Thread:102888. Wikia is not G-rated by the way. I do enforce a no swearing policy on the Morphin Grid wiki (and deleted an article about a soft porn parody), but only because that wiki is about a kids show (as is also the case with FOP). Logopedia however, doesn't need to be kid friendly. We have logos here for 18 (M) rated movies and video games, and soft porn TV channels. Digifiend 16:36, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :::By the way, you just earned yourself a block. Altering AxG's comment and reporting him for swearing, plus evidence I saw on FOP Wiki, got you a two week ban. If you carry on when it expires, it'll be made permanent, so consider this your last warning. Digifiend 16:52, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Enable badges Can you enable badges?Seacactus 01:52, June 7, 2012 (UTC) : Snelfu 04:27, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Evening Magazine Logos Hello, I am wondering where you were able to find the Evening Magazine logos. I am the archvist for Jan Yanehiro, host of the original Evening in San Francisco. We are trying to find materials related to the series, especially epsidoes and segments. Out of the nearly 3,500 show produced less than 200 are known to survive. Thank you, William French Frenchjr25 (talk) 00:43, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Sockpuppet GregHaffleyReturns is a sockpuppet of Greg Heffley. They are created by both the dredded Austin Alexander who keeps creating imposter accounts, adds false information, and constantly makes future predictions. I think you should've blocked his IP address so this didn't happen again.VHSGuy2011 (talk) 23:42, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for telling me. Somehow, I figured it would be Austin. The same uploads and accusations had popped up on the CLG, where he was also banned for said bogus predictions and fictitious Youtube videos. He won't be trolling around here anymore. Snelfu (talk) 00:56, November 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Looks like the block isn't sticking for the IP address. Any way to find out what it is so that we can block this guy once and for all? :::As I was pointing out to VHS Guy, Austin is most likely using hotspots to do his logo trolling. There's no way of tracking which one is his own without getting a request directly from Wikia to track sockpuppeting activity from any given IP. Since his appears to be inconsistent, we'll just have to keep a keen eye out for anything suspicious from ol' Logoboy. Snelfu (talk) 00:27, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::You've seen this. I don't think he's on a dynamic IP, he seems immature enough that that may actually be the truth, his IP was unblocked. I had similar trouble on powerrangers.wikia.com a few weeks ago, an IP spammer kept getting unblocked without admin intervention. Never did find out what was wrong. Could be a Wikia bug. :::::Even after we told him not to come back, he comes back AGAIN!!! This time as AustinAlexander95. VHSGuy2011 (talk) 05:15, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::::NOT AGAIN!!! (User:20th_Century_Fox.) VHSGuy2011 (talk) 22:16, December 4, 2012 (UTC) That's not fair! When my two-week block was over, for some stupid reason, Snelfu blocked me again! That was not fair! I love stamps and I'm 22. (talk) 23:50, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Black outlines Any idea how to get rid of the black outlines that appear in certain places? It's messing up the User Reports archives, among other things. :Border and font size fixed. Snelfu (talk) 08:27, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks. I didn't know where to go to do that. LoopingStar bot User:Lachlan5963 wants to install a bot named Loopingstar. I however, I recently gave that user a two week ban for putting adverts for Roller Coaster Wiki (on which he's an admin) on multiple rollercoaster pages (a breach of rule 2 on the policy page). So I'm hesitant to allow his bot to be installed. Please post opinions on this matter at User_talk:Digifiend#Don.27t_know_what_the_title_should_be.... Bot I've started up the discussion about my bot again, as I feel I've proved I'm not just going to try and trash the place with it. Click here. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Lachlan5963.png 17:54, January 4, 2013 (UTC) A Personal Plea to All Image Contributors To whom it may concern, I have noticed a serious problem in our Logopedia image repository: a total lack in proper image formatting and organization. It's somewhat obvious that 33% of the screen caps and print media that have been submitted to date are considered too small and/or have not been cropped to the proper dimensions. To put it bluntly, most of these images were downloaded from an online search engine, hence the tiny pixel size. We know you guys are trying to help, but you're overdoing it a tad much and we here at LP would like for you to cut down the clutter and remember the guidelines that were provided to you on putting together a presentable LP page. Any further negligence of this sort will be dealt without question or compromise. Thank you very much. Snelfu (talk) 10:37, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :Well, too big isn't a problem, because we can use the size parameters to shrink them. But too small is very annoying, I have marked a fair number of images as better logo needed due to size. Another thing, if more than one version exists, they should both be used. For instance, a TV channel with a simplified print logo. I've seen instances of the print one replacing a screencap - that's what galleries are for. ::Absolutely. That in itself should be encouraged more, so long as it doesn't go too overboard. Thanks. Snelfu (talk) 00:24, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Help! Vandalism from . -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 19:53, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Websites on Headlines blogs must be banned Due to spam raid. Please enter the anti-spam scripts & anti-websites scripts. Pepek94 (talk) 15:54, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for your concern. Until further notice, the blog feature has been disabled. Hopefully that will help with the spam situation until we figure out how to plug in these scripts. Snelfu (talk) 16:43, March 19, 2013 (UTC) NTA Thank you very much for putting all of those pictures on the National Telefilm Associates, Inc. page! You helped me a lot, bro! :D SirBlaze (talk) 20:26, March 20, 2013 (UTC)SirBlaze Homepage So the homepage for recent logos is showing 'March 2013, March 2013, January 2013' and does not show February 2013... Do you know what the problem is? I cant seem to figure it out.~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 17:31, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Proweled accounts Proweled is accused of abusing create accounts. Ban him forever and introduce the verification of account registration, if once again be another's account, reject it. --Pepek94 (talk) 14:20, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Impersonation? I've noticed that some recent edits were done by . If this isn't you, we should ban them for impersonating an administrator. DiC Entertainment Why did you put the 2nd kid in bed logo began in 1990? LuigiMan52196 (talk) 22:13, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :Because, unlike some people, some of us take the time to research what we post. You would learn a thing or two about some of the programs that used those respective logo variations during the 1989-90 and 1990-91 television seasons such as Captain N: The Game Master and The Real Ghostbusters. ::According to CLG wiki, the 1990 logo debut back in late 1989. LuigiMan52196 (talk) 23:25, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Was obviously a logo plaster they saw. You should know about that by now. Snelfu (talk) 05:38, April 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! was the first show to used the 1990 logo. LuigiMan52196 (talk) 03:13, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::I was hoping you would bring that up. The sad truth is that the current prints of that series presented on DVD are plastered with the short version of the 1990 logo. The show originally had the 1987 logo as well as a sped-up version of Viacom's late '80s logo. Even the original VHS releases had an expanded variant of the '87 version. Please take this into consideration to avoid an edit war. Thank you. Snelfu (talk) 15:39, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::::it updated back in 1989. LuigiMan52196 (talk) 21:43, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::::You leave me no choice.... :::::::There's all the proof you need. If you still object and deem this a fake-out, I pity your doubtfulness. Snelfu (talk) 20:20, May 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Are you going to tell KerrytheBrony for keep putting the 2nd kid in bed logo began in 1989? My opinion is the 2nd kid in bed logo began in 1989. And your opinion is the 2nd kid in bed logo began in 1990. LuigiMan52196 (talk) 00:50, May 5, 2013 (UTC)